We Wish!
by writer-in-progress-94
Summary: What anime/manga fangirl hasn't wished to meet their fave characters? Watch what happens when two friends wish to meet the OHSHC and the wish comes true! T for language. WARNING: OC'S AND ALTERNATE USNIVERSE!
1. Chapter 1Prologue

Mary and Kat were lying in the latter's bed, giggling about all of the fan fiction that had been read that day when Mary glanced over at the alarm clock that was sitting on Kat's bedside table.

"Oh, look," said Mary while pointing to the time. "It's 11:11."

"OH! Let's make a wish on three," exclaimed Kat. "One, two, three!"

The two friends closed their eyes and wished at the same time. _I wish that we were with the Ouran High School Host Club and that they wanted to hang out with us._

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and two bewildered voices asked in unison, "Where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and Kat were in a small room with barely any furniture. There were two colorful queen size beds along one wall separated by a large window with lacy curtains and a cushioned window seat. By each bed was a wardrobe.

The bed on the left of the window had white sheets, a thick blanket that was a deep royal purple and four medium sized pillows: two white feather pillows and two foam pillows with pillow casings that matched the color of the blanket. There were also several throw pillows in lime green and assorted shades of purple.

The other bed also had white sheets and two white feather pillows, but instead of purple the blanket and pillow casings for the two foam pillows were a deep, sapphire blue. There were several throw pillows on the second bed as well except they were in white and assorted shades of blue.

The two best friends looked around and decided that there was possibly only one thing stranger than the fact that they weren't in Kat's room anymore, which most likely had something to do with that strange flash of light. Everything was animated!

Kat and Mary slowly turned to look at each other and they both let out a small squeak. They looked like they were part of Ouran High School Host Club! Each girl closely examined her hands and arms. They were the same kind of animation as OHSHC!

_But this is impossible,_ thought the girls, _it was just on wish._ Of course neither girl knew that her friend had wished for the same thing. The girls heard the sound of laughter coming from outside and they rushed to the window. They appeared to be in the second story of… THE TOKYO CITY ORPHANAGE!

Outside children were happily playing in front of a sign that said those words. Kat glance at Mary and said, "Thank God that our obsession with anime and manga led us to learn Japanese."

Mary nodded and replied, "I was thinking pretty much the same thing."

The girls heard a knock on the door to the room which was opposite the window. A voice asked, "Mary, Kat, may I come in?" The voice was familiar but Mary and Kat couldn't remember where they'd heard it before.

When the girls didn't answer –they had no clue what was going on, they weren't about to say anything– the voice said, "I have some good news about Ouran Academy!"

With a smile Kat said in a sweet voice in her best Japanese accent, "Come in!"

The door opened and there stood none other than Ranka Fujioka himself! The girls exchanged an excited glance. _So THAT'S why the voice sounded so familiar,_ thought Mary. "Yes?" she asked out loud, in Japanese of course!

"You girls remember the entrance exams that you two took a few weeks ago to Ouran Academy, correct?" The girls remembered no such thing, but they nodded all the same. "Well girls, I just got these letters back and they say pretty much this, give or take a few words: 'We're pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Ouran Academy on an Academics Scholarship.' Congratulations!"

Mary and Kat looked at Ranka, Looked at each other, and then did the unthinkable. They fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_HI! Yay! It's my first authors note!_

_I just have a few things to say. Fisrt, this is the first fanfiction that I've done in a while. I'ts my second to be precise. Back in February of this year (2010) I attemted to write an InuYasha fanfiction but I just wasn't passionate about it and couldn't get past the first chapter. I took it down but I'm hoping to complete it someday!_

_Second, please review! I need all the help I can get, and that means critiques from all of you! Speaking of reviews, that brings me to my third topic..._

_DEDICATIONS! Besides my totally awesome beta reader, **Winter's Children**, this chapter is dedicated to the people who have reviewed recently: _

_**xxyaoifangurlxx:** Thank you! I try to use good grammar when writing, but I think it helps that I red so much **  
**_

_** DarkSacredJewelXoX:** Thank you so much for your critique! I absolutely refuse to call it a review because in my mind you critiqued the story and what you said was so helpful. I really want to address what you said. First, yes, it does have a bit of self interest, mainly because I thought that I would be more passionate about writing the story if it was about me. Selfish, but true. When you said the story had a weak opening I had to agree because I had been thinking the same thing, but I'm planning to fix it. About the wish, I have a plan to reveal more about what happened as the story unfolds, and the 11:11 thing is just a superstition that me and my friends have. Anyway, I've taken all you've said to heart and am working on my delivery of the story... I don't think I said that last part right...**  
**_

_**MEPotter**__**:** I'm glad you're loving it! And don't you dare give anything away since you know me in real life and know what I'm planning for the story. And I'm sorry about your username, but when I tried to type it the correct way it was deleted for some reason...  
_

_**Darkness Revolution: ***sniffs* You... you're the only person so far to review more than once! Come here! Give me a hug!**  
**_

* * *

When the girls came to, the first thing that they saw was Ranka's worried face hovering over them. "Oh, thank heavens! I guess that the shock was a little too much, huh?" The girls simply nodded. "Well, I have one more small shock for you. I decided that you needed uniforms, but you two don't have enough money from your last jobs so I went ahead and bought them for you!" Ranka brought the girls, who were now sitting up, two very familiar yellow dresses. There was a bit of a problem though….

"They're so small! We won't fit in those!" The girls exclaimed while pointing to the size three dresses.

Ranka just smiled at them. "Of course they'll fit! Go on now! Try them on and come show me when you're dressed!" With that he walked out of the room.

The girls shrugged and began to change. They were delighted to see that the dresses fit perfectly. They were less pleased about how they looked however.

"I look like a banana exploded and turned into my dress!" exclaimed a less than happy Mary.

"Something similar was going through my head," replied Kat. "I wasn't going to say anything though, since these dresses were probably really expensive and Ranka went to the trouble of getting them for us."

Mary nodded. "Well, I guess that we've stalled long enough. Let's go show Ranka the dresses." The girls put on a smile, walked out of the room and showed Ranka, who "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed over them and then helped them prepare for the next day: their first day at Ouran Academy.

Before going to bed that night, the two confused girls discussed in hushed tones –so that they didn't wake up the others– what had happened. After talking for a while they came to the conclusion that something about making the same wish at the same time had caused the wish to come true.

"Well, as long as we're here, let's make the best of this situation!" Mary was whispering but her tone was still optimistic. Kat resisted the urge to bang her head against the headboard of her bed.

_Her optimistic-ness is even scarier in anime form,_ thought Kat. "And in the meantime we can look for a way home…" she trailed off and got a thoughtful look on her face

Glancing toward her friend Kat's eyes met Mary's. "AND BACK!" the girls squealed before covering their mouths with their hands.

When no one came to yell at them to be quiet, Kat spoke up. "You know what Mary? I have an idea about those uniforms…."

The next day the girls woke up at six in the morning to get an early start. After Mary and Kat had eaten breakfast and made their lunches they asked Ranka how they were going to get to the school. He looked at them strangely for a moment and then exclaimed, "Oh! Silly me, I forgot to tell you girls! You can use two of the bicycles that are in the shed in the back! Here, I'll show you." He led them to the backyard and, walking up to a tin shed whose doors were locked up with a chain and padlock, he pulled out a ring with a bunch of keys on it. "Now let's see… nope! Not that key... maybe this one? AHA!" Apparently Ranka found the right key because the padlock and chain fell to the ground. "Okay, just go in and pick a bike that you would like to use. OH! And before I forget, here is a map; I've highlighted several routes to Ouran Academy. Have a great day girls!" Ranka walked back into the house leaving Mary and Kat to themselves.

Luckily the girls had planned on walking or something like that so they were wearing sweats. Each girl was carrying a large backpack and a tote bag containing their school supplies, dresses, make-up, and travel-size shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

Mary and Kat got on the bikes and pedaled the six and a half miles to their new school and, since they had left around six thirty in the morning, they were at Ouran before most of the teachers. There was more then enough time to get their class schedule, use the gym showers, change, and do their hair and makeup.

Mary and Kat walked into their classroom –class 1-A– and saw the teacher sitting there, so the girls decided to go and introduce themselves.

"Good morning! I'm Kat Bethea, one of the new scholarship students!"

"And I'm Mary Ramirez, the second scholarship student! We're so pleased to meet you!"

The teacher looked up from his desk. "I'm pleased to meet you to–DEAR LORD! WHAT ON EARTH HEAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR UNIFORMS?"

The girls giggled. "But sensei, it's not against regulations!" said Kat. "I went over the hand book myself. It said, and I quote, 'Students may make any alterations to their uniforms that they deem necessary as long as the uniform remains decent.' Sensei, in your honest opinion, are our alterations indecent?"

The teacher looked at the dresses. The sleeves now just barely covered the girls shoulders, and the neckline had been changed into a v-neck. The hemline hit the girls just above the knees and each girl had added a wide black belt with a large gold buckle around her waist. It was… different, he decided, but…

"No," the teacher replied, "it's not indecent."

The girls squealed and went to sit down and wait for their classmates

* * *

_A last quick comment, well actually two, both about descriptions: Firstly I didn't really describe the teacher because he won't have an important role in this story. He's in this chapter and then (are you ready for this, this is possibly the only time that you'll ever get a sneak peak into the next chapter, unless you all want me to start doing sneak peaks and then I will put real effort into them) he introduces them to the rest of class 1-A. Do you remember which two hosts are in that class? Here's a hint: if you met them... could you tell them apart? (Suckish, I know, but it's now 10:14 AM which means I've been at the computer for about 12 hours trying to finish summer assignments.) Second(ly? is secondly a word? I'm sorry, this is what happens when I'm deprived of sleep) I realize that I haven't described Kat and Mary yet. I've been so stressed with school about to start that I guess I didn't work as hard as I should have on the prologue. Anywhoodle (I think I stole that word from my beta reader, I'm sorry!) I'm going to go back and edit the prologue/first chapter because I have gotten reviews that I need to make my chapters longer, so I'll just edit the first one and make future chapters longer, kay? *rubs eyes and yawns* bye bye, time for me to go to bed..._


End file.
